


Wake Up!

by RubyMarina2003



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I might make Steve evil, M/M, Roger Dooley or Bucky?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMarina2003/pseuds/RubyMarina2003
Summary: Steve is found, Daniel returns to New York, Jack is in love but not loved back and Peggy, Peggy is trying to keep it together whilst kicking arse.





	Wake Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Just went to my fist comic-con met Catherine Tate and never wanted to go, this is the longest yet People!

All was right with the world, well in Peggy Carter's mind. Captain America, better known as Steve Rogers the love of her life had been found, not dead, if one could call it being alive. So she would sit at his bedside until Howard or, heck, even Thompson would become concerned and remove her to eat or sleep, she was devastated about being rejected by Daniel and now Steve had been found and she was clueless as to what to do. Today was one of the worst.

"Carter this has got to end he isn't gonna wake up and- " He stopped abruptly and threw his hands up in frustration as he noticed she was sleeping at Steve Rogers bedside once again. He walked over, loudly, and shook her awake until he noticed how pale she had become. "What?!" She demanded, though she was swaying from standing too quickly. Suddenly everything was in slow motion as Jack leaped forward to catch a falling Peggy. 'Time to call Susan...' Carrying her out, he looked back at Steve wondering what he would do if he knew what she was going through and how much he loved his best girl.

In Jacks office Peggy was still passed out on the couch Roger Dooley had famously lived on. "Out me through to Sousa, Now!" Looking down at Peggy he thought 'I love you but I got to do what is best for you.'   
"Jack what an unexpected surprise, who died?" Came Daniel Sousa's cool voice down the phone. "Peggy." Knowing that would get some urgency through to the LA chief but he felt guilty when he heard him collapse into his chair.

"W-what? Jack what are you talking about? Peg- I mean Agent Carter is fine I spoke to her last week after they found...him."  
"Is that bitterness I hear Sousa? Yes, she is alive but not 'fine' as you put it. I need you to come down to New York as soon as possible and maybe take over as chief for my holiday?"  
"I'm leaving now." Jack doubted he had heard the last part but couldn't bring himself to care.

He was there in four hours when he arrived all the agent that had come to respect Agent Carter kept quiet knowing the new chiefs feelings for the female agent. Jack was starting to regret bringing Sousa to New York. Why? Because he believed that if she saw Sousa she would shut off her emotions completely rather than go back to normal. Whilst he was staring into space Daniel had barged into his office, a frantic look on his face. "Where is she Jack?" He had been worried all the way from LA shouting orders at his office so that he could go for a long time. He travelled by private plane getting to New York in a record of four hours and regretting not asking what had actually happened to Peggy. The only response he received from Jack was a nodded head in the direction of the sofa placed by the window. In his eyes the most beautiful sight was before him, Peggy Carter lay sleeping on the couch, her hair a mess and her ruby red lips slightly parted, he began to wonder what it would be like to wake up to that sight every morning for the rest of his life. Jack stopped his daydreaming by clearing his throat.

"She did wake up for a while about an hour ago and wanted to see you but she fell asleep soon after. She's pretty torn Susan and you need to fix it."  
"Why did you call me Jack she has Captain bloody America to protect her." He argued.  
"Because I need somebody to look after while I'm on a mission and it may have escaped your notice but Old Cap is in a coma and can do little to protect her, not that she needs it though."  
"And because you think I have feelings for her I'm to stay and fill in for Rogers until he wakes up. It may have escaped YOUR notice but I have an office to run Jack and-"  
"She didn't reject you Sousa, she smiles after you left and not in amusement in happiness for the future she was this crushed when you left almost died on a mission for the trigger happy finger you know."  
"When is the mission?"  
"Now. Good luck Susan." With his trade make smirk he left with most of the agents from the base to chase leviathan.  
Sighing Daniel knelt in front of Peggy and began to Caress her cheek until she began to stir and muttered his name in shock."  
"Hey there Peg." He smiled as his heart strings painfully pulled at the thought she would smile like that to another man, one with two legs and a shield.

"You need to go to the canteen and eat, drink and sleep either here or at home that's an order Agent. You scared both chiefs, well one left but still..."  
"Jack went on the mission without me!" She was angry and that was not good. 'Jack what have you done' he thought.  
His look told her all she needed to know she would do as he said before he knocked her out to sleep.  
"I'm going I'm going. And Daniel, Thank you." He once again watched as she left him but this time it wasn't him walking away...

Three days Daniel would visit her at Steve's bedside and make her eat, though she was better she still needed to be reminded. He was due to wake up soon or nether and it broke his heart when she cried, thinking everyone had gone. Today Jack was due back later at night if all went to plan and Peggy seemed to need some food so he decided to go to her favourite restaurant, the automat.  
Meanwhile, beside Steve, Peggy had fallen asleep after another dizzy spell, they had been happening a lot lately, Daniel had insisted she see a doctor and they found she was Anemic and had to start eating properly. The doctor had said to lay off of the crème cakes, after that Daniel had to come and save a life and it wasn't hers. Daniel was just collecting his order from the automat and nothing seemed to be wrong...

It was very quick and nobody remembered much, well Peggy didn't, whilst she was asleep somebody had grabbed her by the throat and pulled her off of the chair, her vision blurred as she gasped for air so she used all of her strength and threw her head back at her opponent, they were too busy fighting to see two, confused eyes move on the figure on the bed. Peggy couldn't leave Steve but she had to get out so she started to make her way across the room but her arm was pulled and throat grabbed again. Now she knew she was going to die, Steve was in her eye sight standing behind her attacker and grabbed his collar. The next thing she knew the attacker, now know to be leviathan, was unconscious across the room and Steve had rushed over to check she was alright. As Steve knelt down beside her, much like Daniel did earlier, he saw tears in her eyes and her face dazed, he didn't know where he was but Peggy was here and in danger. He was getting them out.

"Peggy? What happened? Are you ok? And what was that?" He gently lifted her onto the bed, knowing he was the only man who could get away with that, apart from Dum-Dum Dugan when she had been shot. "S-Steve it's you. Your alive a-and awake."  
"Yeah Peg its me. Now we need to get out of here. C'mon." He made a move for the door when Peggy escaped from his arms and tried to stop him, keeping an eye on a syringe she knew contained a sedater, he followed her eyes and understood what it was.

"Steve we cant there's a lot you need to know that I cant tell you. but you need to stop, please. I love you." She tried to reason but he was not budging.  
"I just saw you get attacked, MY BEST girl I am not staying here where I don't know where I am. I see the syringe Peg and ill do it to get you outta here don't think I wont I love you too much to see you In danger.  
"Steve this is the SSR. We ARE safe, for Christ's sake put that needle down!" He don't stop what he was doing and a thought poped into his head.  
"Peg, answer this question, if we are in the SSR why would Phillips let you, someone her thinks of as a daughter, be unguarded in a room with me, when people are after the serum." She tried so hard to come up with an answer to his question but couldn't and he saw her hesitation and confusion at Phillips' name.  
"What's the last thing you remember Peg?" He was now by her side, needle in hand ready to get her out of there.  
"Oh Steve, darling, I should be asking you that." She saw it but it was too late he had injected her with the sedater the world spun and she crumbled to the ground. Her last conscious thought was 'Daniel, please find me, Steve will never believe me.' and 'Be careful, my love.'

Daniel was just returning to the SSR when he noticed an odd smell in the air and the empty office. He later found everyone tied up and that Leviathan had attacked to get Steve Rogers. He was torn apart when he couldn't find him or Peggy. Until, one of the scientists found a syringe and explained what it was for, he made his own conclusion that they had escaped but Rogers went into a panic and thought Peggy was in danger. He had done what he deemed appropriate to keep her out of danger. After all, It is what he would've done. He will also go to the end of the Universe to get her back, something they both had in common...

**Author's Note:**

> Should i have Ol' Bucko come back?


End file.
